fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mickey1940
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Android 18! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BeyonderGodOmnipotent Response Sorry, no one hates a fictional series here and secondly, your stats aren't even shown in the series read our rules before even editing Fictional Battle Omniverse Rules and thirdly we aren't like "wikias" we don't apply that dimensional nonsense and as such all your edits were rollback as well. Beyonder (talk) 11:10, March 30, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Debunks "ok, since i don't know how to DM you on this wiki, i'm gonna say it here. Kid Goku is capable of moving faster than light." No he wasnt gag scenes arent legit feats either. "The fact that Frieza at 50% before RoF can fight Adult Kaioken x20 Goku means that he can move faster than light. That's not powerscaling since the actual object (Goku) is moving faster than light, and Frieza is dodging his attacks, capable of hitting him, etc." #No it doesnt thats scaling logic since x20 Goku isnt even FTL. #Goku has never been FTL before or after the super saga. #Capable of dogding/attacks/Hitting him arent even FTL since he isnt even FTL. "As for DC, Fireza is capable of fighting Base Goku, who is confirmed multiple times to have absorbed SSJG into Base. The object is , once again, Goku. Frieza can tank hits from Base Goku, and unless you are assuming that Goku uses 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of his power in every fght he has ever participated in (since none of his attacks have actually destroyed objects larger than islands), then your arguement is invalid." Firstly its never stated he absorbed SSG into base ever within the series even still that form has no significant feats. Secondly your argument is invalid since such feats being above anything you stated is remotely a feat he has never destroyed a solar system,galaxy,galaxies, and or a Universe so your argument is automatically invalid from the stats you tried to even give them. "Also, the Beyonder and the Prescence are definetely NOT omnipotent, since both of them have been hurt/weakened before. If you are omnipotent, then it's impossible to get hurt or weakened. Take the Prescence." Firstly Beyonder is omnipotent and being hurt and weakened? Omnipotent beings can do anything they want logical or illogical and Beyonder has shown these feats and have been confirmed by Marvel multiple times to be a Omnipotent being. "He has been injured by the archangel Gabriel Hornblower, AND he is limited by the Overvoid." Firstly you dont even know the difference between the fake and real presence do you? It was literally stated it wasnt the real one from DC/Original Lucifer series. Plus the Overvoid? You mean the Primal Monitor? And no in canon the Presence and the Primal Monitor are the same being. "For the Beyonder, he can give away some of his power (on many occasions), and was stated to be a set percent of his power." Ok? This isnt a debunk of omnipotence at all lmao. "If you were truly omnipotent, then you would not lose power when giving it away or sharing it. You, my friend, need to do proper research on these kinds of topics". Yes "You" have to do proper reseaech on these topics because its specifically stated Beyonder limited himself plus giving small finite power capable of destroying a galaxy or a universe displays alot more and I dont see why you even trying to switch discussions either. Beyonder (talk) 01:53, April 1, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Multi-Debunk *Beyonder is Omnipotent displays of all Omnipotent confirmation,Omniscient and Omnipresent feats. *Beyonder attacks Marvel Company He also attacks Jim Salicrup a Marvel Editor level avatar. *Cosmic Cube Beyonder wields infinite power and Yes even cosmic cube Beyonder like all cosmic cubes says to wield Unlimited power confirmation from a Writer who wrote said Beyonder said this Brian Michael Bendis Confirms Cosmic Cube Beyonder wields Infinite Power. *Beyonder by marvel has the power of Retcon Power. *The Presence and Primal Monitor are the Same Entity. *Lucifer Vol.2 isnt Canon to the main DC/Vertigo Multiverses. I actually do something called "research" hence why I created this Wikia so dont try to tell others "Do research" without looking through sources. Beyonder (talk) 02:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Enough Your downplay of comics and wank for Anime is gonna stop now either read the rules or leave im not about to argue over official sourves vs a fanboy join the site and try to argue on our official forum FBO Wikia Discussions if not dont reply and leave my site.-Beyonder (talk) 09:26, April 2, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGod Last Warning I dont like debating on talk pages and I made my stance clear either discuss this downplay of yours on the forum or dont debate at all like I said this is why this board exists. FBO Wikia Discussions Beyonder (talk) 00:08, April 3, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Mad or nah? This wikia was never inaccurate if you dont like it run back off to your original "Death battle profile" wiki and request a permenant ban from here I have no time for kids who cant do research and accept facts from fiction. Beyonder (talk) 10:47, April 13, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent